Test Drive: Unlimited 3
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Full Summary inside Rating: M (For lemon scenes in the future) Genres: Adventure, Humor, Romance, Friendship and Parody Language: English 1st characters: Tails, Fiona, Sonic, Lola, Sally, Shadow and Silver Good reading!
1. Information

_Tails: Oh great... That's huge... REEEEAALLLYY Huge..._

_Me: Huh! It's only Sonic the Hedgehog, Looney Tunes and Test Drive!_

_Tails: BUT WHY DID IT NEEDED TO HAVE A GIRL THAT I'M BLUSHING ALL AROUND?!_

_Me: You mean Lola?_

_Tails: OF COURSE!_

_A/N: Conversation ends on the end of the trailer._

* * *

ATARI GAMES PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH:

SEGA

WARNER BROS

FANFICTION

**TEST DRIVE: UNLIMITED 3**

**CAST:  
**Miles Tails Prower  
Bugs Bunny  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
Daffy Duck  
Sally Acorn  
Tina Russo  
Fiona Fox  
Lola Bunny  
Knuckles the Echidna  
Sylvester the Cat  
Julie-Su  
Penelope Pussycat (I have nothing against PepeXPenelope)  
Shadow the Hedgehog  
Yosemite Sam  
Rouge the Bat  
Speedy Gonzales  
Silver the Hedgehog  
Blaze the Cat

* * *

**CARS:  
**Taxi McLaren MP4-12C (Tails)  
Red Ferrari Enzo (Fiona)  
Blue/White stripes Ford GT (Sonic)  
Black/White Bugatti Veyron (Sylvester)  
Beige Porsche Carrera GT (Lola)  
Silver Aston Martin One - 77 (Silver)  
Silver Honda NSX-R LM Prototype Road car (Bugs)  
White Nissan GTR (Rouge)  
Black '70 Dodge Charger (Shadow) (Car looks like Dom's in TFATF)Orange Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 SL (Speedy)  
Purple Lexus LFA (Julie-Su)  
Purple Lamborghini Murciélago LP670 (Blaze)  
Red Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake (Knuckles)  
Black Ferrari FXX (Daffy)  
Yellow Ferrari FXX (Tina)

* * *

**OST:  
**Kayne West ft. Daft Punk - Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger  
Velvet Revolver - Set me Free  
Aly & AJ - Walking on Sunshine  
Fall out boy - Dance, Dance  
Panic! At the disco - I write sins not tragedies  
Paul Oakenfold - Ready, Steady, GO!  
Taio Cruz - Naked  
Ceddweller ft. Styles of Beyond - Shapeshifter  
Nicki Minaj - Pound the alarm  
Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend  
OK Go - Here it goes again  
Flo Rida ft. Nelly Furtado - Jump  
Lindsay Lohan - First  
Airbourne - Girls in Black  
Toby Mac - Ignition  
Taio Cruz - Fast Car  
Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a beat  
Lotus Juice - Psychedelic Souljam  
The Black eyed peas - Pump it  
Taio Cruz ft. Pitbull - There she goes  
Hadouken! - Bombshock  
Neon Hitch - F*** you better  
Sick Puppies - You're going down  
The Pretty Reckless - You make me wanna die  
Jet - Are you gonna be my girl  
Jennifer Lopez ft. Flo Rida - Goin' in  
The Qemists - Stompbox (Spor Remix)  
Da Shootaz - Joyride  
Rihanna ft. David Guetta - Who's that chick?  
Shakira - Addicted to you  
Nicki Minaj - Starships  
U2 - Vertigo  
Maximo Park - Apply some pressure  
Criterion Games - Burnout 2002 Reprise  
Pink - Trouble

* * *

**SUMMARY:  
**Miami and Ibiza, good locals to race, but a third one is being found on the street racing clubs, is the Paradise Island (Reference to Burnout Paradise), where takedown action would start! Various couples inside, even a new one! Tails X Lola! Sorry for Bugs X Lola fans! I just had an Idea... May contain OCs from other authors! Rating: M for later scenes

**WARNINGS:  
**I do not own Sonic, Looney Tunes or Test Drive unlimited, nor the OCs from other authors, they are copyrights!

May Contain some lemon scenes there, so, rated M

All sorries for you guys that liked the original couples: Bugs X Lola and Sonic X Amy, for the Lola and Tails couple, I just wanted to try something different, if it's OK, just don't flame

**Hope you have a good reading!**

* * *

_Me: ... got it now Tails?_

_Tails: Uh... Fiona's going to get envious..._

_Me: What? There's not only Tails X Lola there!_

_Tails: Phew!_


	2. Crazy job, my first romance

_Tails: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…_

_Me: What are you doing?_

_Tails: Don't interrupt me! 8, 9, 1-_

_Lola: HEY!_

_Tails: ! NOT AGAIN!_

_Me: Heh… now I know… Enjoy the first chapter of TDU 3!_

_A/N: about the new songs, you may know the drill…_

* * *

**TEST DRIVE: UNLIMITED 3**

**CHAPTER 1: Crazy Job, my first romance**

**Tails' POV**

**Aeroporto internacional de Ibiza, ****Ibiza, Spain,****10 of February of**** 2012**

_OST: __**Aly & AJ – Walking on sunshine**_

One, I didn't thought I could get a Super Taxi Driver job in Ibiza, Spain, Two, who said that to me was a woman, a woman I never saw before, she said her name was Lola, well, she said that a McLaren MP4-12C Taxi was already waiting me at the exit of the airport, when I got out, I saw the car, it was yellow, obviously… When I got in, someone called me, it was her

"_I see that you got in the car. Well, meet me at the marina, I'll be using a Beige Porsche Carrera GT_" Lola said

"Beige?" I already asked

"_Look, you still don't know me, so that's why you asked that, we only had talked on phone, but let's see if we can meet in person right?"_ She said, which I hummed yes to her, the line gone dead, I was already driving.

* * *

_OST: __**Kayne West ft. Daft Punk – Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**_

* * *

When I was driving, I stopped in a red light, at my left side, a blue Ford GT appeared, and I recognized the driver

"Hey Sonic" I said

"Hi Tails, here for the Super Taxi Driver job?" He said to me

"Uh… Yeah and I'm in a doubt, there's a girl here that said to me about this job, her name's Lola, Lola Bunny to be exact…" I said, having a little blush.

"Oh… Marina?" He said, guessing the place I was going

"I already marked the route on my GPS, and you?" I said, already challenging him to a race

"I have the same route, why?" He said, I pointed to the semaphore, it was still red, when I saw he gripped on the sterring wheel, I already knew he accepted the challenge

* * *

_OST: __**Paul Oakenfold – Ready, Steady, GO!**_

* * *

I gripped my sterring wheel too, and waited for the yellow and green lights…

_Ready, Steady, GO!_

We flooded the gas pedals, I started in first, Sonic fell behind me, we were following the GPS as it said for us to go straight, straight again, turn right two times, turn left, go straight, turn left, go straight 500m, and then turn right, I saw the Carrera GT, I crossed it in First, Sonic was, as always, unfortunate, and came in second.

* * *

_OST: __**Pink - Trouble**_

* * *

Well, as I got outta my car, Lola got out of hers, but… What the… Oh god! She's gorgeous! I just froze at my place as I stared at her for the first time, how do they call this? Oh, remembered, love at first sight!

"Uh… Tails?" Sonic was calling me, but I was completely stopped, immobilized, but he slapped my face to get me outta the trance.

"OW! What was that for?!" I screamed of pain

"Uh… You were staring at me for some time, but you were completely immobilized…" Lola said, well, she has a point, I was staring at her, immobilized as if she hypnotized me.

"Sorry? I was hypnotized! Phgm!" After I said "hypnotized", I covered my mouth, fuck! I didn't mean to say that!

"You were what? He… *laughs hysterically*" It was Sonic… Fuck that Hedgehog…

"I don't think that's funny…" I was with my jaws dropped after she said that, Sonic got his eyes going wide at the comment, even without understanding it. "Well, I see you could make it…" She continued now facing me "Well, you'll need a house first, follow me, I have a house for you…" She said, we were going to our cars when Sonic said: "Lucky man…" I knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't my girlfriend… yet…

* * *

_NS: __**Beyoncé ft. Jay Z – Crazy in Love**_

* * *

"Well, welcome to Ibiza" She said to me, we were making a tour through the island, in high speed of course "Here you'll find that a three island championship is under way, the islands of the championship are this one, Ibiza, there's too Hawaii, and then, Paradise island, paradise island has NO rules of racing, so you can hit your rivals and take them down" She was giving me information 'bout the champ, we got to my first house, it wasn't that big, but a good house for a start.

"So, my first house?" I said, which she nodded

"You are gonna receive news of races and clubs as you progress through the championship, when you reach some level, you can change islands, just use the airport, but as always, you'll be in level one, but you still wanna make your Taxi driver job right?" She said

"Yeah, since I got a Super Taxi…" I said

"Well, you're gonna stay with this MP4-12C, but as you progress through the champ, you can receive better cars, such as a friend of mine…" She said

"Who?" I asked curious

"Fiona Fox, she uses a red Ferrari Enzo and-"Hold up, Enzo?" I said, startled by hearing about such car

"Where she lives?" I asked one more time

"She has a boat, is not far from here." She said, but I wasn't over.

"Do I need to pass into something?" I asked

"Well, when you're ready, meet me at the racing school, at Avenida Ibiza" She said, before she got in the car, you know what I asked?

"You know, I really want to know you better. Can I do this when I get to the academy?" I finally asked, she just winked at me and said: "Let's see about that handsome…" before driving off, wow, now I'm in love…

**One day later…**

Well, time to drive, but before I could get outta my house, a red Enzo Ferrari blocked me, I got out the car, I knew who was it

"Fiona?" I said, she got out her car and asked: "How do you know my name?"

"Lola" I said "You're here to take me to the racing school?"

"Yeah, you can't go with your car, get in" She said as she got back on the car, I got in the passenger's seat and before she could drive, she asked: "You have a little thingy about speeds?" "Not a little" That was the last thing I said before she flooded the gas pedal.

**5 minutes later…**

**Lola's POV**

I was waiting my friend Fiona with that driver that I think I have a crush in… She came, the driver got outta the passenger's door.

"You know, I never asked your name…" I said, which he smiled

"You don't even ask! I'm Miles Prower, but call me Tails" He said, I already knew why, he had a tail disorder (That means, has more than one tail)

* * *

_OST: __**Kayne West ft. Daft Punk – Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**_

* * *

**Tails' POV**

"OK, first, let's test your overtaking, you'll be placed in second place, behind the other driver, your objective is pass him before the finish line, there's a turn here, so this'll not be as hard as you may think" Lola instructed me, I got in the test car and pressed the pedal of it, the test had started, I was at second, when we got to the turn, instead of going INSIDE, I drifted to the outside and passed the car easily, I passed the test.

"Wow… That was good…" Lola was impressed, Fiona on her way… well… she doubts, that may be because she's the last driver I have to race with… I continued the tests, beating everything and everyone, the last test was a race, which I got in first place

* * *

_OST: __**Criterion Games – Burnout 2002 reprise**_

* * *

"Whoa… Perfect in ALL of the tests!" Lola said, I was that damn good? After that, Fi drove me back to my house, on the way, I asked the question that was perturbing me: "Are you the first best driver on the championship?" "Yeah… Why?" She asked me

"You seemed to doubt of me on the tests." I said to her

"Oh That? I was just bored…" She said, we got to my house, which already had another car there, wow… that was fast…

"Huh?" "When you complete a special event, or a series of events, you'll be awarded a car, that's a '70s Dodge Challenger" The car was yellow with some black stripes (Car from DRIVER: SF) "OK… Thanks" I got out the car and she drove off, I was really curious about Lola… What does she do? Does she races? How many times she entered this champ? My head was lost for questions, maybe… a date can solve this problem of mine…

**Next day, 01:10pm, Lola's house**

**Lola's POV**

* * *

_OST: __**Panic! At the disco – I write sins not tragedies**_

* * *

I was watching TV at my house when somebody called

"Hello?"

"_And how's your calendar now?_" It was Tails, but I wondered what she wanted

"Why do you want to know about my calendar?" I said

"_Remember that I said I wanted to know you better?_" He said, in which I hummed yes "_Well, maybe a little date can solve this problem of mine, what do you think?_" I was paralyzed, he was saying that in a seductive tone! But "What do you want from me Tails?"

"_Nothing, just a date._" He said, I confirmed, he said to meet him at the docks, at 09:00pm

**08:55pm, Ibiza dockside**

"I see you made it a little sooner than usual…" He said

"I'm punctual, but still…" I said, well, what can I say about my attire? It was just a black dress (_Like in the episode "It's a handbag" after the Mayan raiding_) and a handbag, he was paralyzed, again… I slapped him, but he didn't asked me why, since he now knew, well, we walked around the dockside, talking about our stories, Tails said he was Taxi Driver at New York, but when the man had a hurry, he sped, his job was to get the passengers in time, if they were in a hurry, he would speed up and call the attention of law, but he never got a warning, because he evaded all of the pursuits mixing himself with the other Taxis, but here in Ibiza, I said to him that evading the police will be madness, they have super police cars, I told about them, the civic cruisers were Seat Ibizas, the State patrol were a Mercedes SL 65 AMG, the Federal Patrol used a BMW M5, and the highway patrol used Mercedes SLS AMGs with the special cop being a Lamborghini Gallardo LP 570-4 Superllegera, from Italy's state patrol (_In Italian: __Polizia Statale_).

About my story, I started street racing at 18 years, since now I'm 22, he's 19, he started to street race only now, I drove cars like a Ford GT, and I drove a little bit the Ferrari Enzo, but my favorite car was the Porsche Carrera GT, I said that I drove another Porsche too, the 997 (911) GT3 RS, there were other fast cars that I knew (I'm a mechanic), there was the Lamborghini Diablo, the Coutach (Sorry if the name's wrong), the Aston Martin One – 77, which my friend Silver drives, the Camaro ZL1, Corvette C7, Ferrari 360 Modena, all of the cars. We then started to talk about how we lived in our houses, he before lived in an apartment at Brooklyn Avenue, I lived here at Ibiza on a House in Rua Castro, I then felt something inside my body, it was like it was heating up, I putted my hand on my forehead and saw that maybe I was with a fever

"My god… I'm so hot… I need to go home and…" I was cutted off

"No, you don't have a fever, maybe is just a feeling that you're having, I'm feeling the same thing too" Tails said, he then putted his hands around my waist and said: "In fact, I get this feeling everytime I'm close to you. You don't have this feeling too?"

"Y-Yeah… I have too…" I said, when I putted my hands on his shoulders, we felt that we were leaning over one another, but I didn't wanted to stop, we kept leaning over until ours lips touched, in an Obvious passionate kiss, it was like we wanted to do this when we met, we kept kissing for some 6 minutes (But we have some big lungs right?) before we broke off.

"Well… I guess we can say now that we are a couple…" He said "But, there aren't resting some three little words?"

Then we said what was missing:

"_I love you_" Yeah… looks like my first romance happened right here in Spain… without even waiting for more…

* * *

_Tails: Phew! At least I lost my fear…_

_Me: You're not going to be hysteric like in the start of the chapter?_

_Tails: …_

_Me: Lola? *she comes and takes him to a date* Sorry about the Bugs X Lola fans, remember that I wanted to test something different OK? __Au revoir__!_


End file.
